


How Could He Be Gone?

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Death, Funeral, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?, Why Did I Write This?, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Mark was a worry wreck when Ethan didn't come home.





	

He said he was going to be back at 7 p.m it's now 9 p.m. Where is Ethan?

"Tyler, I'm really worried. What if something bad happened?" Mumbles Mark, nibbling on his fingernail.

"He may of gotten held up at the offi--" Started Tyler, when he was interrupted by police lights showing up outside. Mark's heart drops, and he feels a lump in his throat. Mark didn't wanna get up when there was a knock at the door so Tyler got up. He opened the door and two police men were there.

"Does a Mark Fischbach live in this residence?" Asked one of the police officers, Mark slowly got up and walked too the door. 

"That's me." Whispers Mark and they give him a sympathetic look.

"Do you know this boy?" Asked the other police officer.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend.. He hasn't come home, is he oksy?" Asks Mark, biting his lip nervously.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He was in a car crash and it was too severe. They couldn't get him too the hospital in time. Would you be able to go to the hospital too confrim?" Explained the officer that showed the picture. Mark whimpers, nodding, letting tears to slowly fall down his cheeks.

"C-Can my friend come?" Cries Mark, they nod genuinely. The two guys slip on their shoes and follow the police men too their car. 

Once they arrived to the hospital, the police men guided him to morgue. The person pulls a tray and the moment they saw the mass of blue hair, Mark lets out a loud sob, turning away and hugging Tyler tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"It's him." Cries Tyler, rubbing Marks back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The police men tells them. Mark nods, pulling away from the huf and looks at Ethan, his eyes closed, cuts and bruises all over his body. Mark walks over and rests his hand on his hair.

"Rest easy baby." Whispers Mark, brokenly and kisses his forehead. Mark lets out another broken sob before walking away with Tyler, and gets an Über back home. The minute they got home, Mark called Team Edge. First was Joey.

"Hey Mark!" Says Joey, and Mark bites his lip, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "Mark?"

"H-Hey J-Fred.." Whispers Mark, his lip quivering.

"Mark? What happened?" Asks J-Fred, worry filling his voice.

"U-Um. E-Ethan.." Whispers Mark, a cry coming out.

"D-Did he die?" Asks J-Fred, his voice wavering.

"Y-Yeah.. H-He got into a car crash and d-died on the ride to the hospital.." Cries Mark, he hears the phone drop and broken cries come through. "J-Joey.." Whispers Mark, he continues to hear cries. He hangs up resisIntantly and calls Matt.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Asks Matt, Mark couldn't do it this time and just started sobbing. "Mark? What's wrong?" Mark cries harder, passing the phone to Tyler, who explained what happened and he heard Matt crying. They continued to Brian. Once they got through Team Edge, and knew the hospital called Ethan's parents.

They both went to bed, but Mark didn't go too sleep, he just cried, wishing Ethan was here.

It was a week later and it was time for the veiwing and funeral. Mark was dressed in a black suit as was Tyler. They were watching all of the family and friends gather for the funeral as it was after the veiwing.

"Hello all, and thank you for joining together for the ceremony to put Ethan to peace. First to speak is Mark, his boyfriend." Explains the man.

Mark gets up and stands in front of everyone. He bites his lip.

"Hello. I met Ethan througg my best friend Tyler and I feel like we immediately hit it off. He was shy at first but that was okay, it just made me adore him more. As the months flew past, my liking for him enhanced and I couldn't get him out of my head, so I asked him out and he said yes, so he officially was my boyfriend. As months flew.past, once again, I fell in love with him. And now..." Explains Mark, tears falling down his cheeks. "Now he's gone and I will never hear his beautiful laughter again, his gorgeous eyes and face, his blue hair.." Explains Mark, his voice cracking. He hiccups, a sob escaping his lips. "I loved hin so much, he was my sapphire gem and now I will never see him again.. Rest in piece, my prince." Cries Mark, and walks down, hugging some of Ethan's family on the way back to his seat. Once he made back to his seat, he lost it. He just continued to cry, and Tyler went up, explaining Ethan and the impact he made in his life.

When they got home, they sat on the couch and continued to talk about Ethan.


End file.
